Pumpkin Pies: One-Shot Collections
by NightWing201
Summary: Here are the one-shot collections for Harmony (H/Hr) fans! Ratings may vary by story


One True Pairing

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

A/N: It's just an idea I got from a picture I saw on facebook. So, enjoy J

PS: I'm going to update the Brains and the Beast as soon as I can. Since all of you are not interested in my story I'll just update it to finish it J

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hunger Games.

* * *

Hermione has been highly obsessed with books lately.

Yes, everybody knows she always obsess with books, but this one is entirely different. The obsession let her cry over fictional characters and wanting her to go to that world. Especially write fanfictions over the book, and ship her respective one true pairing (OTP). And that book is the Hunger Games.

"Peeta and Katniss is such a cute pairing!" Hermione jumped in excitement, but only to see unhappy faces of Harry and Ron.

"_Peeta and what_?" Ron exclaimed.

She sighed, "Peeta and Katniss are characters from the Hunger Games, you idiot"

Ron looked more confused "Hunger Games? Is that a game where you fight over food?"

"No, Ronald" Hermione said, annoyed "It's a book about survival and rebellion" then she continue ranting on, "You see, I've been writing fan fictions about them lately. But I'm thinking, _how can I upload them on the internet_? I mean, there's no internet here at Hogwarts, besides Muggle things wouldn't work inside the Hogwarts's boundaries."

Once again, Ron asked her, "_What is an internet_?"

Hermione paused in my tracks and hit him with the Hunger Games book she was carrying

"Ow!" he rubbed his head.

"Hermione, get a grip." Harry said "By the way, how did you get that thing here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled at him. No one would understand how brilliant she was "I sent a letter to my mum and dad to deliver the book to me"

"Do you even think that this would ruin your studies?" Harry told her.

"Harry, you're a little bit misunderstanding the thought of fangirling." she said "No, it wouldn't be, as long as I have time to write more fan fictions about them! Speaking of, how about I let you read one of my works?"

The two shook their heads, clearly not wanting anymore of her obsessiveness, "No. Don't bother giving us one of it"

"Alright then, you'll regret it" Hermione muttered under her breath.

* * *

After few weeks…

* * *

Harry and Ron were alone at the Gryffindor common room, making our essays. His focus was completely on the Potions essay he's writing on. Because if he don't, Snape would've mark his essay grade low again.

"Harry, mate, do you think we should burn that book for her own sake?" the question snapped him out.

He turned to Ron who was looking at him very seriously, "Why would we burn it?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ron shouted "she kept saying those- _those- OTP_, whatever that means, and it bleeds my mind!"

Harry rubbed my hair, thinking "Yeah, maybe"

"I'm planning tonight, or maybe when she's in the library" Ron thought deeply.

"I prefer the library" Harry offered "Guess what, I still have my father's invisibility cloak"

"Good, that settles it." Ron gave an evil smile.

* * *

The two boy bestfriends were at the Hogwarts library, hiding beneath the invisibility cloak. Hermione was sitting alone at the restricted section, her head buried with the parchment she's writing on

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go talk to Hermione and while I do that, you go get that book from her bag- it's beside her" Harry pointed out to the brown bag beside Hermione's lap.

"Alright" Ron nodded at Harry "Go make your move-" and pushed him out of the cloak

"Hi Hermione" Harry gave a reassuring smile at Hermione.

"Oh hey" Hermione muttered, her spotlight completely at her scribbling with the quill

"Um" Harry ruffled his hair- _what to say_? He looked around the book titles, searching for some help to tell a topic, but nothing helped "Er- how's it going?"

"Glad you asked" Hermione brightened and looked up at him, "I'm doing my third fan fiction right now!"

Harry looked over her back and saw a hand appeared out of thin air. It grabbed the Hunger Games book. Mistakenly, the book slid off his fingers and fell down on the floor.

_Oh come on_, Harry cursed.

"What's that-?" Hermione turned around but Harry quickly seized her face to prevent her from turning around.

Hermione glared at him, both of his hands still attached to her face "Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry felt his face reddened "Oh nothing" he lied, then added "-there's dirt on your nose"

"Oh" Hermione softened a bit, "Why didn't you say so? And can you _please _remove your hands from my-?"

"Oh um-" he removed his hands and hid it behind his back, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Sorry"

Hermione rubbed her nose "There, is it gone?"

Harry glanced at the floor- the hand had picked up the book and was now hiding it beneath the cloak. Then, it was gone.

Harry looked back at Hermione and nodded "Yeah, it's gone. I gotta go Hermione, Ron will be meeting me at the Great Hall"

"Uh.." Hermione stared at him, flabbergasted

"Wooh! That was close!" Ron gave a heavy breath.

Harry agreed "I know- you owe, by the way, for acting stupid in front of Hermione. Now she thinks I was going to do something at her the moment I touched her face!"

"But isn't that your plant to distract her?"

Harry went pink, embarrassed "_Oh_" he wasn't going to let Ron know that he likes Hermione, so he changed the subject "the book?"

Ron removed the invisibility cloak and raised the book in victory "Ha-ha!"

"Well keep it in the cloak- I'm going to hide it in my luggage" Harry said to him.

"Aren't we going to-"

Harry waved his hands, "No, that's too harsh. Hermione's our bestfriend"

* * *

The next day

* * *

"WHERE'S THE BOOK!"

Hermione's shout echoed through the corners of the Gyrffindor room. Some gryffindors went upstairs to avoid her outrage. Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks.

"WHERE'S THAT EFFING BOOK!"

"Uh, Hermione-"

"WHERE'S THAT PRECIOUS LITTLE BOOK!"

"Hermione-"

"_What_?!" Hermione turned around to Harry who was recently had his hands raised to protect himself from Hermione.

"Maybe you just left it somewhere…" he offered

Hermione let out a little scream "Oh my God, Harry. I thought you found it!"

"Just a suggestion?" Harry shrugged.

She suddenly stopped, an idea came up to her mind "Harry, kindly look at the boys room and search for it?" Hermione begged at him.

Harry and Ron paled "Uh, yeah sure…"

Harry looked at Ron, _Help_!

Ron just shrugged, obviously without any idea how they would escape within Hermione's problem.

Hermione hugged a picture of Peeta and Katniss and cried "My _OTP_…!"

Harry and Ron went to the boy's room to talk.

"Harry, what are we going to do?!" Ron said frighteningly.

"I don't know!" Harry rubbed his hair in frustration. _What are they going to do? How are they going to find it? Or should they give it back?_

"_My OTTTPPPP_…" Hermione's voice came ringing in his ears.

Harry racked his head. Should they just tell a lie?

"_You're perfect, my OTP. Please don't be gone…. I'll ship your forever…!_" Hermione cried more.

_That's it_! Harry suddenly brightened with his mind's idea.

"H-harry..?" Ron said  
"I have an idea, Ron. Just stay here."

Harry hurriedly went downstairs to find Hermione crying on the couch while the picture of Peeta and Katniss was hanging on the air "Hermione- we can't find it in there."

"NOOOOO!" Hermione lifted her head in despair "My One True Pairing…"

"_But_"

The crying girl sprang up from the couch and looked at Harry with tearful eyes, "But?"

Harry walked over to her and seized her face, just like what he did in the library, "Don't worry about your OTP and that book- '_Cause you'll be shipping us_-"

And with that, Harry put his lips at Hermione's, giving her the best he could. He deepened it and kissed her tentatively to create a sensation that Hermione will remember so that she wouldn't care about Peeta and Katniss anymore.

After they parted, Hermione looked at Harry, mouth still agape. She still couldn't believe what he has done.

"You see?" Harry gulped for air. His work is done.

Hermione sniffed, and said slowly "OTTTPPPP!" Then she lunged at Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Told you. Harry and Hermione- One true pairing" Harry smiled and hugged Harry back.

She made him laugh when she started talking non-stop "_From now on, I'm writing a lot of fanfictions about Harry and Hermione. I would make a story of fluffiness and struggles of them in Hogwarts and- oh, with Ron and Ginny to compete with each other to fight for they love for Harry or Hermion_e_. The ship name would be Harmony and then you can also call that pumpkin pies and-_"

Harry kissed her again "Hermione- _breathe_"

* * *

So that's it! I'm making this one-shot collections by the way.


End file.
